El tiempo Indicado
by Tvratasky
Summary: A veces lo mejor es aprovechar el tiempo, aunque las circunstancias sean dificiles. Un pequeño One Shot. Solo eso.


**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ONE SHOT NO ES CANON Y NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON LA TRAMA DE DRAGON BALL Y EN PARTE SI. SI NO LE GUSTA EL DRAMA, O ES MUY PROPENSO/A A QUE LE DUELA EL CORAZÓN, O SIMPLEMENTE DETESTA LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTE TIPO, FAVOR DE NO LEER. ( NI IDEA QUE TIPO DE HISTORIA ES XD)**

 **LOS PERSONAJESS DE DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTA HISTORIA ES UN REGALO PARA MI AMIGA VANINA QUE NO ME DEJA ESCRIBIR EN PAZ UN UNIVERSO DE DISTANCIA HASTA QUE NO PUBLIQUE ESTO.**

 **SALUDOS, Y SI LES GUSTA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW.**

* * *

Cada vez que el se marchaba a entrenar las cosas eran iguales. Ella debia partirse en millones de pedazos y correr detras de las necesidades de sus dos hijos. Goten tenia sus 15 años y Gohan era una adulto con sus responsabilidades como padre y esposo. Ella estaba orgullosa de haber logrado que Gohan sea un hombre responsable y de bien. Goten terminaba sus estudios ese año y trabajaba medio tiempo en un centro de actividades fisicas. Sin lugar a dudas ella estaba orgullosa de ambos.

Sin embargo no podia ser plenamente feliz ignorada por su esposo. Que se habia pasado mas de los tres cuartos de su matrimonio muerto o entrenando. Siempre lejos con responsabilidades y excusas a la hora de ser un marido responsable y un buen padre. Las ultimas semanas se habian vuelto cada vez mas dificil. Goku solo volvia para comer y luego se marchaba a seguir entrenando con Piccolo o Vegeta. Algunas noches se quedaba a dormir en Capsule Corp, sabiendo que Bulma tenia varias habitaciones extras.

Pero hoy, hoy era su aniversario maldita sea!. Era increible que el no lo hubiera recordado, despues que ella se lo habia recordado sin cesar todos los dias. La idea de pasar una velada romantica con su esposo se esfumo hacia la medianoche, cuando las velas se habian derretido, la comida se habia enfriado y el corazon de Milk estaba con un aplastamiento terrible. La furia la arrastro hasta su nave y subio de un salto sin importarle que su vestido se rompiera en la parte de las piernas.

En direccion a Capsule Corp ensayaba cuantas cosas iba a partirle en la cabeza a su esposo. No le importaba que estuvieran Vegeta y Bulma alli. Juraba que iba a destrozarlo en miles de pedazos en cuanto lo tuviera en sus manos. Iba a hacerlo arrepentirse de ser tan descuidado con ella todos estos malditos años!

Aterrizo en la parte de atras de la corporacion y bajo hecha una furia, pero se suavizo cuando noto que estaban las naves de Videl y Krilin. Quizas se habian juntado a tomar algo y no habian tenido tiempo de invitarla. Baaah! eso no interesaba en este momento. a lo que iba, a asesinar a su esposo.

Entro desde el cuarto de servicio atras, que mejor sorpresa que pasar desapercibida hasta llegar donde estaba Goku y poder asfixiarlo con el cinturon de su Gi.

\- usted es el reemplazo de marcia?- Un hombre vestido de smoking se le planto en el sector de la cocina, cuando ella creyo que estaba pasando inadvertida.

\- ehhhh- Milk se sintio enrojecer

\- Llega tarde. Aqui esta su uniforme- el hombre le extendio un traje de moza- tiene solo cinco minutos para cambiarse. esta gente esta hambrienta, y tambien beben mucho.- el hombre la empujo a un pequena habitacion antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Agradecio haberse maquillado un poco,ese seguramente era el motivo por el que no haia notado sus cuarenta y tantos años aquel hombre. Milk sonrio mientras se ponia ese uniforme negro. Cuando terminaba de abrocharse el moño, el sujeto volvio a abrir la puerta- Bien señorita, apurese.

Milk salio y se deslizo los guantes del uniforme lentamente en las manos. Se levanto el cabello negro en una coleta alta y se dejo el flequillo cubriendose la frente y un ojo. Suspiro y se acerco a una de las mesas donde yacia una bandeja con bebidas. No era como si no tuviera experiencia en todo eso, muchas veces habia ayudado a las mujeres del castillo de su padre. Siempre fue una mujer hacendosa que se caracterizaba por aprender de todo. Camino hasta la azotea donde habia un mundo de gente charlando.

Indudablemente era una de las megafiestas de Bulma. Habia gente formal y gente informal. Ella se acerco a los que no la cocnocian, por si prestaban atencion a su rostro. Fue y volvio recargando la bandeja de bebidas, en verdad que eran bastante alcoholicos y sin lugar a dudas la mayoria ya estaba bajo el efecto de alcohol.

Milk se percato de que sus dos hijos y su esposo estaban en una mesa sentados con los amigos de tosa la vida. Se podia ver a Krilin con su familia, a Videl y Pan, Estaba Bulma con Vegeta, Trunks y Bra, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Oolong, El maestro Rochi, Puar. Milk suspiro molesta. Porque el desgraciado de Goku no la invito a la fiesta, maldita sea!. Ella era su esposa despues de todo. Cuando iba a acercarse a gritarle y golpearlo con la bandeja en su cabeza, se aparecio el hombre de la cocina.

\- Vamos vaya por los bocadillos señorita.- Con voz amable pero de mando le exclamo. Milk giro fastididada y volvio a la cocina. En parte le resultaba divertido pasar desapercibido por sus amigos. En la cocina recargo su bandeja con platillos diversos y comenzo a servirlos en las diferentes mesas. Para su suerte otra chica se encargo de la mesa de los guerreros zeta.

La noche se le fue sirviendo tragos y platillos. Milk observo el reloj y casi se atraganto al ver que eran las tres de la mañana. No deberia estar esperando tanto para acercarse a Goku y estrangularlo. En la terraza los demas mozos comenzaban a juntar los trastos de las mezas. Milk imito la accion, de espaldas a la mesa de los guerreros zeta. Gohan y su familia se habian marchado. Goten, Bra y Trunks se habian marchado a dormir hacia solo unos minutos. Los guerreros se veian contentos de haberse reencontrado en una fiesta.

\- Por cierto Goku, donde esta Milk?- Bulma le pregunto cuando habian parado de reir de un chiste de Yamcha.

\- Imagino que debe estar en casa- Goku se rasco, como si no entendiera la pregunta. acaso no era obvio que si no estaba con él, estaba en su hogar.

\- Si eso seguro, pero porque no la trajiste- Yamcha pregunto tomando mas de su vaso.

\- Bueno a decir verdad, Milk esta cada dia mas malhumorada y no queria pasar una mala noche considerando que en una semana me ire a entrenar por otros seis meses.- Goku exclamo rascandose la nuca y con una sonrisa inocente en su boca.

Milk sintio como su sangre ardia. Pero permanecio en silencio, Goku ya estaba sumando puntos para que lo pudiera asesinar sin culpa. Ademas acababa de escuchar bien?, el se marcharia otra vez en una semana?, no le habia dicho nada a ella.

\- Jajaja Goku se llevo el premio en ese torneo- Yamcha se rio- De hecho siempre he querido saber si de verdad comprendias lo que significaba casarte?

\- Mas o menos- Goku se rio- Cuando Krilin dijo que significaba pasar toda la vida con ella no me molesto al principio. Sabia que iba a darme de comer y esas cosas parecian geniales.

\- Entonces realmente no sabias lo que significaba casarse, Kakarotto?- Vegeta sonrio pensando en lo idiota que era su compañero de entrenamiento.

\- La verdad es que no. Mi vida no es como la tuya, Vegeta. Tu mujer te regala aparatos para tu entrenamiento, y te hace una fiesta cada vez que vuelves de tus entrenamientos- Goku se cruzo de brazos- Yo recibo amenzas y golpes cada vez que vuelvo.

\- Jajaja Por eso rechazaste revivir tantas veces- Yamcha se rio con sorna. Goku no contesto, y los ojos de sus amigos se pusieron como platos- Go- Goku...

\- En parte si. Vivir con Milk no es sencillo. Ella es una buena madre y es una buena esposa. Pero nosotros tenemos puntos de vista diferente sobre la felicidad. No puedo abandonar a la tierra a su suerte, y sentarme en una oficina para trabajar y tratar de darle todos los lujos que Bulma tiene.- Goku exclamo recordando las veces que Milk lloraba comparando su casa con la de la cientifica- No sabia que casarse significa renunciar a lo que ibas a ser para convertirte en lo que la otra persona quiere que seas.

\- Porque sigues alli entonces?- Ten shin han pregunto.

\- La verdad es que para mi es una costumbre. Algun dia, podre morir en paz de que hice todo lo que debia hacer por la tierra, y entonces en el paraiso, espero poder vivir con ella aprendiendo lo que ella quiere de mi.- Goku exclamo con simpleza- Pero en esta vida, planeo seguir entrenando para que ningun enemigo lastime a este planeta. Eso es algo que no voy a cambiar mientras viva aqui.

Sus amigos entendieron sus palabras. Mientras que Milk, de espaldas contenia las ganas de llorar de rabia, de dolor, de humillacion. Asi que eso era lo que Goku pensaba de ella.

\- Dime una cosa Goku- La voz de Piccolo se escucho. Todos voltearon a ver al namekusei que estaba sentado en la baranda de la terraza- Tus hijos y tu esposa saben lo que tu piensas?

-mmm, No- Goku se recosto contra el respaldo de la silla pensativo- crees que deberia decirles?

\- Tu que crees?- Piccolo lo miro fijamente. - Estas arrepentido de la decision de casarte?

\- No estoy arrepentido de Gohan y Goten, si esa es tu pregunta- Goku dijo con tristeza- Pero si dijera que me arrepiento de casarme con Milk, seria como decir que me arrepiento de ellos.

\- Asi que solo te arrepientes de que ella sea tu mujer?- Vegeta lo miro extrañado.

\- En parte- Goku exclamo sinceramente.

Los guerreros zeta se quedaron en silencio pensando. No podian culpar a su amigo por lo que el sentia. Ellos eran conscientes de que Milk tenia un caracter de los mil demonios, y era sumamente insoportable ademas de controladora. Pero no podian evitar sentir pena por su amigo. Él habia sido tan idiota de casarse sin siquiera saber lo que eso significaba.

Vegeta fijo su vista en la mujer de atras de Kakarotto que salio corriendo camino al balcon. Todos los guerreros gritaron cuando vieron que se lanzo al vacio, pero se escucho el grito de la mujer:

\- Nube Voladora- Habia gritado Milk, con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas, cuando su pie se habia posado en la baranda de la terraza. Cuando se sintio caer, Kintoun estaba suavemente bajo ella- Lejos de aqui, Nube! lo mas rapido posible.- Acto seguido Kintoun desaparecio en el cielo.

\- Era... Era... Mi... Milk?- Krilin tartamudeo.

Los guerreros zeta se voltearon a ver a Goku que tenia una expresion de terror en el rostro. Piccolo lo miraba con lastima. Él fue el unico que se habia percatado del Ki de la mujer de Goku paseando por toda la fiesta. Nadie mas lo habia hecho porque estaban ensimismados en disfrutar de la fiesta. No considero necesario advertirles, despues de todo, ella merecia saber la verdad sobre lo que se pensaba de ella.

Piccolo sintio una rafaga de viento a su lado y se volteo para ver que Goku desaparecia tras la direccion que habia tomado Kintoun. Todos se vieron en una mezcla de confusion y dolor.

* * *

Milk lloraba mientras se sostenia con fuerza de la suave nube. Su cara se apretaba contra la suave textura de Kintoun. El aire le faltaba entre los espasmos de lagrimas, y gemidos de dolor que tenia en el pecho. No podia creer todo lo que habia escuchado que Goku le dijo a sus amigos. Asi que ella era parte del motivo por el cual no volvia a la vida cuando podia hacerlo. Volvio a gemir de dolor y apretarse el pecho con fuerza.

Kintoun alcanzaba una velocidad increible, pero trataba de ser suave con la mujer que parecia estar desangrandose. Pronto sintio como a una distancia considerable pero acercandose los perseguia un Ki.

\- Kintoun llevame al lago de la monte Flypan.- Milk exclamo en un susurro con su cara apoyada contra la nube.

La nube voladora volvio a tomar velocidad en direccion al destino que le habia pedido la mujer. Milk repasaba las dolorosas palabras de su esposo que sonaban en toda su mente haciendola sangrar como si le hubiera arrancado una parte de ella. La nube disminuyo la velocidad cuando llegaron al monte. Sintiendo que la mujer estaba debil bajo hasta el piso. Milk permanecio apoyada contra la nube sin moverse. Despues de unos segundos ella se obligo a bajar lentamente de Kintoun.

\- Gracias nube voladora- Milk le expreso. Kintoun solo se elevo y desaparecio de frente de la mujer. Milk se limpio los ojos y camino hasta la orilla del lago. Una enorme luna se alzaba, brillando en el lago. A lo lejos se veia el castillo de su padre. Ella sonrio con debilidad, y tomo asiento sobre la hierba. Sentia el frio rodeandola, y se abrazo a si misma. Pensar que tantas noches de adolescente rogaba a todos los dioses que protegieran al que ella creia que era su prometido. Habia tejido tantos sueños romanticos en este lugar. Planeaba una gran vida junto a Goku.

Milk enterro mas su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus piernas. Era injusto, era muy injusto con ella la vida!. No habia disfrutado casi tiempo con su esposo, al que habia amado desde que era una niña; pero el no la amaba. No, el solo habia cumplido su promesa y estaba arrepentido.

A una distancia prudente Goku aterrizo, sintiendo el Ki de su esposa turbado. Se puso en cuclillas y observo como ella se mecia adelante y atras, con su cabeza enterrada en medio de sus rodillas. Parecia como si tuviera frio. Estaba llorando y eso era evidente hasta para él que era un idiota. Aunque estaba muerto de terror y temor de que ella saltase sobre él, e intentara golpearlo, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta donde ella estaba. Permanecio alli esperando que ella notara su presencia, pero ella seguia meciendose mientras parecia susurrar algo.

Goku observo el paisaje hermoso. Una enorme luna llena, un lago precioso y la oscuridad en su justa medida. El recordaba este lugar, aqui ellos tuvieron su supuesta primera cita; que consistio en una sesion de pelea. El saiyajin sintio como su pecho ardia por la culpa de lo que habia dicho, sin mediar el daño.

\- Milk- Goku dijo despacio. Ella dejo de mecerse y se quedo quieta, con su cabeza en la misma posicion.

\- Que quieres Goku?- se escucho la voz ahogada de su esposa.

\- Lo siento.- Goku se sento despacio al lado de ella- No pretendia que supieras todas esas cosas de esa manera.

\- De que otra forma iba a enterarme, sino?- Milk levanto su rostro de entre sus piernas y volteo hacia donde estaba Goku. Él pudo observar todo el daño que le habia causado. Su cara estaba palida a pesar de estar llena de lagrimas, y con maquillaje corrido de lado a lado de sus ojos. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Se veia muy hermosa.

\- Iba a hablar contigo mañana- Goku se sincero- Pensaba dormir en Capsule Corp, y en la mañana contarte que me iria a seguir entrenando con Vegeta.

\- Me iba a enterar de todo el resto, Goku?- Milk pregunto limpiandose los ojos.

\- Probablemente no.- Goku se encogio de hombros- Como dije, espero compensar todo lo que he hecho mal aqui contigo, en el paraiso cuando tenga que vivir eternamente contigo.

\- Por que no te quedaria de otra- Milk solto de una vez- No tendrias otra opcion poprque soy tu esposa aqui y en el otro mundo.- Goku observo al lago, eso era cierto en parte. Pero tambien lo era el hecho de que en el paraiso, su espiritu seria diferente y no necesitaria luchar para mantenerla a salvo.

-Milk lamento que te enteres de esto asi- Goku la miro demostrando con su mirada cuanto lamentaba herirla de esa forma- Sin embargo no pienso quedarme a tu lado hasta la muerte. Debo seguir entrenando para proteger a la tierra.

\- Que hay de mi Goku?- Exclamo Milk- Quien va a protegerme a mi?, soy una mujer grande y he invertido toda mi vida y fuerzas en ti y en mis hijos. Que rayos se supone que voy a hacer?.

\- Esto es el motivo por el que voy a seguir entrenando.- Goku volvio su vista la lago- No comprendes que mi responsabilidad con este planeta y la raza humana es mayor que cualquier compromiso que tenga.

\- Osea que te importa mas cualquiera que nuestro matrimonio?- Milk se puso de pie a pesar del dolor en el pecho.- Perdona, cierto que no sabias lo que era el matrimonio.- Milk grito enfurecida.

\- Milk, trata de ser razonable- Goku se acerco tratando de tomar su cabello.

\- Razonable?, he sido razonable todos estos malditos años- Milk exploto- aguantando tu inutilidad como proveedor de esta familia. Sabes de donde diablos salio el dinero para alimentar, vestir y educar a tus hijos?- Goku se razco la cabeza y la miro algo perdido- De mi padre. Él nos ayudo todos estos malditos años. Tu crees que he tratado de hacerte cambiar y volverte un muñeco de oficina o lo que sea. Soy yo quien era una princesa y lo tenia todo; y renuncie a eso para volverme una simple ama de casa sin mas sueños ni ambiciones que Lavar tu ropa y cocinarte.- Milk sintio como la ira se posaba en su corazon.

\- Milk. Yo- Goku boqueo.

\- Tu estas arrepentido de haberte casado?- Milk le clavo el dedo indice en el pecho al guerrero- Sino fuera por nuestros hijos lo dirias abiertamente. Pues entonces dilo Goku, no me interesa.- Milk se volteo y camino hasta el lago. Goku corrio y la tomo del brazo.

\- Que se supone que quieres decir?- Goku la volteo de frente a él.

\- Que eres libre de entrenar Goku- Milk se solto del agarre del guerrero- Te estoy dejando libre. Considerate desobligado para siempre de Mi. Te dare el divorcio y podras hacer lo que te plazca- Una idea se habia consolidado en la mente de la mujer.

\- Pero... Si nos divorciamos- Goku se rasco el brazo, tratando de evaluar lo que ella le decia- No podremos estar juntos en el paraiso, y yo no podre compensarte.

\- De verdad crees que puedes compensar todo lo que hiciste en esta vida, del otro lado?- Milk lo observo.

\- Si- Goku la miro con inocencia- Por eso queria explicarte. Necesito a que me esperes. Cuando haya entrenado lo suficiente a nuestros sucesores, y descansemos de esta vida, te compensare por la eternidad. Rechazare la posibilidad de seguir entrenando en el otro mundo, para estar contigo en el paraiso.- Goku la miro con una sonrisa. Era una sorpresa.

\- Y esto que me dices tiene que ser una especie de consuelo por todos tus abandonos?- Milk se cruzo de brazos.

\- No. pero espero que comprendas que si quiero pasar mi vida contigo, aunque no es esta la vida mas oportuna para hacerlo.- Goku le aparto un mechon de cabello de la cara, y se agacho hasta darle un beso suave en los labios- Lo lamento de verdad Milk.

Ella solo se limito a observarlo. Asi que esto significaba ella. Deberia seguir siendo lo ultimo en la vida del guerrero hasta morir. Entonces recien alli recibiria su compensacion por todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Ademas la palabra de Goku valia menos que la de Cell. Pero una idea terminaba de tomar forma en la mente de Milk.

\- Esta bien- Milk exclamo encogiendose de hombros.

\- En serio- Goku exclamo ingenuamente y sorprendido.

\- Esperare hasta el otro lado para que me compenses- Milk sonrio con tristeza.

\- De verdad Milk- Goku la abrazo- Yo sabia que entenderias.

\- Llevame al castillo de mi padre. quiero descansar alli lo que queda de noche.- Milk exclamo separandose de su esposo.

\- Si- Goku estaba contento de que su esposa hubiera aceptado el trato.

Ox satan se puso contento de recibir a su hija y su yerno de visita. Milk se dirigio a su vieja habitacion y ni bien se hubo dormido olvido sus problemas. Goku se habia marchado a la mañana temprano.

Cuando Milk desperto, su padre le tenia el desayuno en la cama como cuando era niña. Ella comio muy feliz y animada. luego de hablar y escuhar los proyectos de su padre se decidio en poner en marcha la idea que la perseguia.

\- Papá necesito un favor.

\- Que pasa princesa?- La observo el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- Necesito que me consigas las esferas de dragon.- Milk exclamo mientras tomaba un vaso de Jugo de naranja.

\- Eso para que hija?- El hombre la observo preocupado. pero ante la mirada blindada de su hija, solo asintio- Dame tres dias hija.

\- Gracias papá- Ella le sonrio.

Continuaron el resto del dia conversando hasta que en la noche Goku volvio por ella. Se marcharon a su hogar juntos. Milk le preparo una gran cena a su esposo que estaba contento de ver como su esposa tenia una actitud positiva, y no se mostraba molesta porque el fuera a marcharse en unos dias.

La noche entre ellos fue muy intima, como Goku no lo recordaba jamas anteriormente. Goten y Gohan notaban el cambio y se sentian felices por sus padres.

Milk fue al castillo de su padre y recogio las esferas del dragon en la fecha pactada. Llamo a la nube y se marcho a un lugar lejano. invoco a Shen long y pidio sus tres deseos. Cuando las esferas se dispersaron Milk sonrio y se volvio llamando a su nube.

...

Los dias y los años pasaron entre idas y vueltas de Goku a la tierra. Nuevos villanos amenazaban con destruir la tierra o apoderarse de la galaxia. Los guerreros zeta se encargaron de todos los peligrosos y salieron victoriosos en cada uno de los combates, aunque a veces a costa de sus propias vidas.

Milk Murio cinco años despues de que Goku habia hecho la promesa de compensarla en el otro mundo. Aunque sus hijos y familiares lloraron, se encontraban feliz sabiendo que ella estaba descansando y esperandolos del otro lado. Como habia muerto de causas naturales no podia revivir con las esferas del dragon.

Goku y los guerreros prosiguieron con su lucha y sus entrenamientos. pronto comenzaron a despedirse y enocntrarse en el paraiso. Goku no envejecio, pero los años pasaron en su alma, hasta que murio finalmente a los 100 años.

En el paraiso encontro a todos sus amigos, incluido Vegeta que se habia vuelto un protector de la tierra como él.

\- Gokuuu!- Krilin corrio a recibir a su amigo.

\- Krilin, como has estado?- Goku lo palmeo en la espalda. Todos estaban reunidos bajo un gran arbol de manzanas.

\- Bien. y tu?- Sonrio su amigo.

\- Genial! Estoy aqui no- Goku sonrio- Y estan todos ustedes asi que estoy genial. Oye, donde esta Milk?- Sonrio mientras miraba para todos lados.

La expresion de sus amigos cambio a una tristeza absoluta.

\- Goku no hablaste con Edma?- Vegeta le pregunto.

\- Hablar?... De que?- Goku lo observo confundido.

\- Deberias hablar con el, sobre Milk- Bulma le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Goku la miro extrañado. Luego corrio a la entrada del paraiso y se marcho con la ayuda de un guardian que le permitio volver a la oficina de Edma zama.

\- Edma que paso con mi esposa?- Goku estaba en el escritorio del Guardian de las almas.

\- Goku que haces aqui?, deberias estar en el paraiso.- Edma exclamo enojado.

\- Ahi estaba, pero me dijeron que te preguntara a ti por mi esposa.- Goku le sonrio.

\- Como se llama?- Edma abrio su libro.

\- Milk, princesa del monte Flypan- Goku metio la cabeza en el libro.

\- Oh!- Edma exclamo- Ya se de quien hablas!

\- Genial!- Goku brillaba de la emocion- donde esta?

\- Bueno Goku, me extraña que no lo sepas. Pense que estabas enterado de su deseo.

\- De que deseo?- Goku observo extrañado a Edma.

\- Tu esposa le pidio a Shen Long que una vez que ella muriera..- Edma gesticulo con la mano- Su alma fuera reutilizada.

\- Como?- Goku no entendia el sentido de las palabras del guardian.

\- Tu esposa le pidio a Shen long dejar de existir para siempre, una vez que muriera en la tierra- El guardian observo a los ojos del guerrero- Ellla, dejo de existir para siempre. Su alma fue borrada por completo y utilizado para otro ser vivo.

\- Eso, no puede ser Edma- Goku miro a todos lados- Yo le prometi que ibamos a estar juntos en este mundo!- El guerrero puso sus manos cruzadas tratando de encontrar una explicacion.

\- Lo siento, pero fue su deseo.- Edma exclamo.- Quieres ir a entrenar en vez de quedarte en el paraiso?

Goku observo al caudal de almas que se movian de un lado al otro de el enorme salon.

\- No. Estare bien Edma- Goku exclamo- Esperare a mis hijos. Uno de sus dos padres debe estar alli cuando ellos lleguen.

\- Siempre podras cambiar de parecer y seguir entrenando.- El guardian sentia algo de pena a pesar de que él guerrero no parecia propiamente dolido.

\- Si. Gracias Edma- Goku se despidio y viajo al paraiso.

...

Varios años después, cuando en la tierra solo estaban los tataranietos de Vegeta y Goku, los dos saiyajines pudieron volver por un día a fin de ver el encuentro de sus descendientes en el torneo.

Aunque la pelea fue reñida, el pequeño Goku se impuso contra el Jovencito Vegeta.

\- Así sera por la eternidad?- Gruño Vegeta que estaba molesto.

\- Si, es casi seguro- Dijo Goku riendo.

En el salón de Edma esperaron el transporte para que los devuelva al paraíso. Goku creyó ver a Milk, y se quedo observando esa imagen, hasta que supo que seguía imaginándola.

\- Por la eternidad- Suspiro Goku y se volteo esperando el transporte con su amigo.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
